Winter Night
by Gitar Biru
Summary: Dari Hansol untuk si pemilik...dunia kecilnya –Peaches baby. "Kalau waktumu akan terhenti, Aku ingin mengakhiri ini bersama-sama...hanya denganmu...Boo Seungkwan, My Peaches baby?" Oneshoot about uri verkwan. love love for this couple.


**# Winter Night #**

 **Cerita singkat tentang Verkwan.**

.

.

.

 _Ku rasakan tanpa ku jadikan Boomerang..._

.

Didalam keremangan malam, dengan tetesan salju yang berhambur serupa kertas putih. Hansol berjalan sempoyongan, tertatih-tatih dengan wajah memucat, bibirnya membiru, nafasnya terhembus terlihat menggumpal seperti asap, membuktikan betapa dinginnya malam itu.

Kondisi Hansol kian melemah setiap detiknya namun Ia mengabaikan rasa lelah dan penat itu, malahan kilat hazelnya memancarkan tekad kuat untuk tetap ada dalam kondisi sadar demi memperjuangkan satu nyawa lainnya –belahan jiwanya, sosok terpenting yang telah memberi warna dalam suram hidupnya, sosok pemuda yang kini berada didalam gendongannya.

Kecemasan mendera Hansol saat kekasihnya didera demam tinggi, sosok pemuda yang telah menjadi kekasihnya selama 2 tahun lamanya. Dia...Boo Seungkwan.

"Seungkwan, bertahanlah. Sedikit lagi kita akan sampai, sayang!"Ia berseru keras, berharap sang kekasih mendengar dan merespon dirinya.

Perjuangan Hansol yang membawa Seungkwan pergi secara diam-diam dari Asrama Sekolahnya terbayar, selama 30 menit melangkah tanpa lelah –dengan jelas Ia melihat Rumah Sakit, 10 langkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Tergopoh-gopoh Ia melangkah hingga sampailah kakinya menapak koridor rumah sakit yang telah sepi, beruntung salah satu suster menemukan Hansol yang kebingungan ditengah koridor gelap, dan Suster itu dengan panik menggiring Hansol ke salah satu bilik dan Hansol tahu –bahwa, Seungkwannya akan baik-baik saja, tetap bersama dirinya sampai nanti dan...penyakit mematikan itu tak akan menyentuh Seungkwan lagi, meski hanya sementara.

.

.

Aku tahu...kau baik-baik saja.

.

.

30 menit kemudian...

Ditengah sepinya malam, Hansol menarik dan menghembuskan nafas lega, dia mendudukan tubuh dinginnya disalah satu deretan kursi yang ada, tepat didekat pintu kamar yang didalamnya terdapat Seungkwan dirawat. Hansol tak pernah menangis walau sesedih maupun sebahagia apapun namun dimalam itu, dikeheningan malam samar-samar sesegukannya memecahkan kesunyian.

"Syukurlah...syukurlah."Hansol menangkup wajah menangisnya, lalu tersenyum lebar, luar biasa lega karena bisa menyelamatkan kekasihnya yang terbilang bertubuh mungil dan lemah.

Hansol memang berlebihan bereaksi tapi ini tidak akan Ia lakukan jika saja –Seungkwan tak mengidap sebuah penyakit yang bisa saja membunuhnya kapan saja. Tubuhnya yang mungil, membuat mereka berdua selalu dianggap sepasang kakak-beradik tak sedarah dibandingkan sepasang kekasih, hanya karena fisik Seungkwan yang jelas lebih pendek dari dirinya.

"Kau harus kembali padaku, sayang."

Setelah 30 menit menunggu, pintu itu terbuka dan dengan sigap Hansol berdiri memandang Dokter itu penuh harap. "Dia baik-baik saja, Kid. Masuklah, aku akan membayar administrasinya."ujar Dokter tersebut. Pria dewasa berjas putih itu adalah Paman dari Boo Seungkwan, orang yang selama ini pula menangani kekasihnya –menjadi dokter tetap langganan Seungkwan, apabila penyakit itu mulai menjadi benalu dan menyakiti Seungkwan perlahan-lahan.

Setelah paman Seungkwan berlalu pergi, Hansol segera melangkah masuk tanpa lupa menutup pintu, saat Ia berbalik ditemukannya Seungkwan dalam kondisi sadar –membuat Hansol memberikan gurat senyum hangat. "Hey, Baby?"sapanya lembut, Seungkwan balas tersenyum kecil."Hmm, maaf aku merepotkan dirimu lagi."

Hansol mendudukan diri di pinggiran ranjang Seungkwan lalu mengangkat jemari kanannya dan membelai hati-hati helaian rambut milik Seungkwan. "Aku tidak merasa direpotkan, Baby. Tidurlah, aku akan disini –disampingmu selalu."

Seungkwan mengangguk –menurut. Kelopak matanya perlahan terpejam, menyembunyikan dua iris coklat beningnya. "Selamat malam, Hansolie."

Hansol tersenyum ringan, dia menundukan tubuhnya –memberi kecupan lembut pada kening Seungkwan. "Night, Seungkwannie."

.

Verkwan story

.

Hansol tetap mengikuti pelajaran meski hati dan pikirannya tak ada disana. Lamunan Hansol sempat terganggu begitu mendengar suara seorang siswi berkomentar dengan mulut pedasnya. "Menjijikan, dasar gay rendahan."Hansol terlalu pintar untuk menanggapi sindiran penuh kata kesinisan tersebut. Diapun hanya menganggap hal itu bagai angin lalu.

Hal itu memang hanya untaian kata pendek namun Hansol tak bisa pungkiri itu memiliki makna yang membekas disanubarinya.

Nafas Hansol terhembut berat, diantara langkah kakinya yang terasa setahun hanya untuk sampai kekelasnya –XI-5, begitu membeban dibandingkan rasa sakit ketika mendengar hinaan gadis tadi.

Lebih menyakitkan lagi, ketika ingatannya mengambang jauh bahwa fakta penyakit Seungkwan yang sempat 'jinak' kini merambah lagi. Berita terburuk itu didengarnya 2 hari yang lalu, itu berita paling menyedihkan yang Hansol dengar selama 2 tahunan ini. Dengan iringan umpatan kasar dari beberapa siswa-siswi bahkan meski statusnya kini menjadi kakak kelas atau senior tak sedikit pula para anak baru yang kini menjadi kelas X atau mereka yang tahu bahwa dia –gay dan ketahuan berpacaran—juga ikut-ikutan menghina Hansol, itu tak menjadi masalah jika hanya dirinya yang ditindas tapi lain cerita ketika Boo Seungkwan menjadi sasaran para –siljin sialan tak berhati itu.

"HEI, KAU!"Bentakan keras itu membangunkan Hansol dalam dunia kecilnya, dengan gesture santai Hansol berbalik dan bertanya datar. "Ya?"katanya.

"Cih, dimana kekasih kerdilmu dan lemahmu itu. Bukankah kalian selalu bersama untuk saling berbagi cinta –euwh, sampah sekali sih kalian berdua. Hmm, hubungan kalian mirip seperti majikan dan babunya –kau majikan dan dia pembantumu. HAHAHAHA!"perkataan yang tergolong kasar itu disambut tawa lebar oleh ke-5 murid lainnya –pengikut si pemuda –bastard- yang baru saja melontarkan kata-kata pedas kepada Hansol juga Seungkwan.

"Aku tidak ingat mempunyai suruhan –aku cukup mampu menjaga diriku sendiri tanpa harus memelihara pesuruh seperti dirimu."jawab Hansol datar tanpa menunjukan rasa takut sedikitpun pada wajahnya yang memang wajah – _flat_ , setiap harinya. "Dan lagi, kalian terlalu idiot tidak bisa membedakan mana 2 orang yang berhubungan baik dan mana yang hanyalah orang yang saling merepotkan."sambung Hansol lagi, telapak tangannya terkepal kuat berusaha menahan gejolak emosi dalam hatinya –untuk hari ini saja dia tidak ingin diganggu seperti hari-hari terdahulu, perasaan khawatir juga sedih akan kondisi Seungkwan kembali melemah sudah cukup membuatnya dirinya jatuh kebawah dan –Hansol tak yakin bisa menompang masalah lain lagi.

Ke-5 orang dengan 1 bos –bastard- itu menertawakan Hansol. "Wuhu –si Gay sudah berani melawan rupanya, ah cinta –luar biasa menjijikanmu itu sudah terlalu dalam pada si lemah tak bertulang itu, ya –miris sekali. HAHAHA!"

Kedua iris hazel Hansol terbuka lebar, amarah merasukinya. Ini Hansol –perasaannya tulus, mereka berdua saling mengasihi dan tak pernah mengusik hidup orang lain tapi kenapa pula Seungkwan terseret jua.

 _ **Buagh!**_

Si –bastard –terlambat menghindari tinjuan kuat yang baru saja dilayangkan oleh Hansol. Ke-5 anak buat –bastard- itu terkejut, bagaimana tidak terkejut. Dalam kurun waktu 1 setengah tahun, pemuda blasteran yang nampak lemah itu tidaklah pernah melawan apalagi melayangkan tinju sekuat itu. Mereka berlari mendekati bos –bastard—mereka yang terdorong jauh sampai membentur dinding yang jaraknya berkisar 5 meter.

Silemah itu ada si kuat yang sebenarnya'Pikir ke-5 orang itu serentak.

"DASAR SAMPAH MASYARAKAT!"seru bos –para bastard itu murka.

Tubuh Hansol masih berdiri tegak, wajahnya tertunduk dalam, menyembunyikan ekspresi murka dan benci pada wajah tampannya. Menit berlalu, nafas menderu keras itu berganti lebih halus, wajahnya didongakan dan menatap ke-5 orang itu tanpa ekspresi berarti –selain raut dinginnya yang terlihat.

Aura mengancam itu menguar kasat mata. "Jangan mengatai kekasihku dengan mulut –bastardmu—kami masih lebih memiliki etikat dalam berbicara, dibandingkan dirimu yang mengaku manusia normal."ucap Hansol dengan sengaja menekan kata –etikat- dan –manusia normal—jari telunjuknya terangkat dan menunjuk pada ke-6 orang tersebut dengan sorot mata kosong dan memancarkan kemarahan.

"Pergilah, sebelum aku melampiaskan kemarahanku pada kalian berenam."

Ke-6 orang itu berlalu pergi dengan raut tak terima, walau sempat Hansol dengar beberapa suku kata –hinaan terdengar dari mulut-mulut mereka.

Sepi. Koridor itu sunyi. Orang-orang kurang kerjaan itu berlalu pergi, jauh dari pandangan Hansol. Tubuhnya yang berdiri tegap kini ambruk, membiarkan tubuhnya bertumpu pada dua lututnya. Wajahnya kesakitan, kedua telapak tangannya meremas kuat kepalanya yang terasa akan pecah –rasanya seperti dihujam palu berulang-ulang dengan tempo cepat dan ini menyakitkan.

"Peaches."bibirnya bergerak pelan, tubuhnya beranjak cepat dan tiba-tiba kakinya berlari –meniti satu persatu tangga koridornya, hatinya mendadak dilanda kepanikan tanpa sebab pasti, dan kegundahan itu hanya berakhir pada satu nama –yaitu Boo Seungkwan.

.

.

 _Dari Hansol untuk si pemilik...dunia kecilnya –Peaches baby._

" _Kalau_ _ **waktumu**_ _akan_ _ **terhenti**_ _, Aku ingin mengakhiri ini bersama-sama..._ _ **hanya denganmu...Boo Seungkwan, My Peaches baby?"**_

.

.

 _ **Brak!**_

Pintu ruang rawat bernomor 127 itu menjeblak keras, membuat seorang dokter dan satu perawat terkejut yang Hansol kenal terkejut bukan main, Hansol terlalu didera panik hingga Ia mengabaikan reaksi lumrah dari kedua orang dewasa itu, dan segera menggerakan iris hazelnya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan lalu terhenti fokus ke ranjang yang harusnya terdapat –Seungkwan disana, tetapi tak ada siapapun diatas ranjang itu...kosong.

Tubuh tingginya terseok memandang hampa ranjang tidur yang jelas menunjukan tak ada tubuh Seungkwan disana, matanya membola ngeri dengan bibirnya yang bergetar gugup. "Sam—chon?"suaranya terdengar lebih lemah dari yang Ia ingat. "Dimana –Seungkwanku?!"suara lemah itu berganti panik dan lebih keras, tubuhnya tersauk kearah paman Seungkwan dengan sengaja meraup kerah milik sang Dokter, dengan kuat. Peluh membanjiri wajah tampannya, helai pirangnya terurai kusut, kondisinya telah menjelaskan betapa terpuruknya seorang Hansol.

Hansol memasang wajah ingin menangis, dia benar-benar tidak siap merasakan secara langsung ketakutan dalam tiap mimpi buruknya –mimpi buruk ketika melihat Seungkwan terbujur kaku tanpa nyawa, kehilangan Seungkwan adalah mimpi mengerikan yang tak ingin dialaminya.

Dokter tersebut tersenyum sendu, menatap dua mata hazel Hansol yang menyorot sedih dan ketakutan, salah satu tangan Dokter Jisoo terangkat lalu menepuk puncak kepala Hansol berkali-kali dengan tempo pelan. Tak lama senyuman geli tersemat di wajah tampan Dokter Jisoo.

Iris hazel remaja tanggung tersebut jelas menangkap senyuman geli itu dan menuai decihan kesal dari bibirnya, "APANYA YANG LU –EH?"teriakan Hansol terhenti ketika Ia merasakan sepasang lengan tengah memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, memeluknya dengan gerakan ciri khas yang amat dikenalnya, bau citrus dan apel itu begitu familiar di peciumannya.

Dengan tak sabaran Hansol berbalik dan segera balas memeluk tubuh kecil itu dengan erat. Si pemilik tubuh itu tidak lain adalah –Boo Seungkwan.

"Aku disini Hansolie. Tidak akan pergi kemana-mana kok."kata Seungkwan, suara merdunya diselingi tawa ringan. Dia mendongak dan Hansol juga menundukan wajahnya. Mereka saling bertatapan dalam kondisi tubuh yang saling berpelukan.

Hansol memasang wajah lega dan Seungkwan memberi tatapan prihatin teruntuk Hansol. "Penampilanmu sungguh berantakan, jangan bilang kau berlari seperti orang gila untuk sampai kesini?"tanya Seungkwan sembari melepaskan pelukan Hansol yang mirip dengan pelukan ala beruang –erat sekali.

"Ehehehe!"hanya tawa tak jelaslah yang keluar dari pita suara Hansol.

Seungkwan tersenyum heran, kedua tangannya menepuk dua pipi Hansol 1 kali namun dengan tempo keras, suara protes Hansol sengaja diabaikan oleh Hansol. Bibir tipis pucat itu kembali berkomentar. "Berpikirlah dengan otak pintarmu, Hansolie. Ada taxi, bus bahkan ojek online –diluaran sana tetapi kau lebih memilih lari, menurutku itu tindakan paling idiot yang dilakukan olehmu selain tadi malam, kau boleh mengkhawatirkanmu Hansolie tapi setidaknya jagalah tubuhmu ini."ujar Seungkwan terdengar santai namun cukup menusuk disudut hati Hansol.

"ck, sialan."balas Hansol, jengkel. Ia terlihat marah namun hanya sejenak karena setelah itu mimik nya berganti ingin tahu."Memangnya aneh jika aku khawatir, kalau penyakitmu tidaklah kambuh sejak 2 hari lalu, aku tidak akan mungkin bertindak seidiot ini, Seungkwanie?"tanya Hansol.

Seungkwan bertanya tidak mengerti. "Kambuh, apanya?"

Hansol akan menjelaskan tetapi suara tawa keras dari Dokter Jisoo menghentikan kalimatnya. "HAHAHAHA!"Dokter tampan berkepala 3 itu mengusap air matanya akibat tertawa berlebihan, "Aku tidak tahu orang seperti dirimu bisa ditipu juga?"

Hansol dibuat melongo dan Seungkwan hanya bisa menggeleng –tak habis pikir, pamannya ini sudah berkepala tiga dan mempunya 2 anak yang lucu-lucu tetapi tetap saja sifat iseng bawaan dari lahir masih saja menjadi buntut hingga setua ini.

"But, Seungkwanie. Kenapa kepalaku tadi sakit sekali?"Hansol mendongak, Ia mengingat-ingat rasa sakitnya tadi, itu jelas akan terjadi ketika Seungkwan sedang merasa kesakitan pada kepalanya –ini semacam ikatan batin, apabila Seungkwan sedang terluka atau penyakitnya kambuh Ia akan merasakan hal yang sama yah walaupun apa yang dirasakannya tidak sesakit yang dirasakan oleh Seungkwan. Lama Hansol berpikir hingga dua maniknya memicing curiga, "Kalian tidak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku kan?"

Kedua orang yang ditanya serentak menggeleng cepat. Mereka memang tidak sedang rahasia-rahasian kok, boro-boro mau melakukan kebohongan paling kecil sekalipun, Hansol itu teliti setengah biadab, makanya ketika Dokter Jisoo berhasil mengerjai Hansol dengan kata –Penyakit Seungkwan kambuh lagi— dia tertawa sepuas tadi, karena tumben-tumbenan manusia sepeka Hansol bisa dibohongi.

Umur bolehlah lebih tua dan berpengalaman tapi –hei, kalau soal tipu-menipu jangan bermain dengan Hansol deh, pembalasannya bisa lebih merepotkan loh.

 _Contohnya nih_ , ini kejadian sekitar sebulan lalu...Dokter Jisoo masih ingat betul ketika dia mengatakan –Seungkwan terluka parah karena kecelakaan saat mengendarai sepeda, Hansol memang langsung percaya tapi sebenarnya itu hanya akal-akalan pemuda bule itu saja –Hansol jelas ingat sekali, meski Seungkwan lemah fisik, pemuda mungil itu sangat jago bersepeda.

Keesokan harinya Hansol berkunjung ke rumah Jisoo dan kebetulan Jisoo berpapasan dengan Hansol saat pemuda itu berkunjung kerumah asrinya, bercanda dengan 2 anak lucu-lucunya, sampai di rumah sakit ditempatnya berkerja –2 jam setelah itu Hansol memberi kabar buruk, bahwa isterinya –Yoon Jeonghan mengalami keguguran karena Jeonghan memang sedang hamil anak ketiga –tentu saja Jisoo percaya dan dilanda kepanikan saat itu juga, dia bahkan rela mengabaikan salah satu pasien paling cantik dan aduhai terfavoritnya itu karena mendengar kabar buruk itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jisoo langsung tancap gas menuju rumahnya –sesampainya disana isterinya tidak ada dirumah dan Hansol tidak ada dimanapun –setelah dikonfirmasi, maksudnya menghubungi ponsel sang isteri.

Begini singkatnya, "Sayang, kau dimana. Apa kau baik-baik saja, aku dirumah kata Hansol kau keguguran. Sayang jawab aku!"histeris Jisoo.

"Kau ngomong apa sih, sudahlah nanti saja bercandanya. Aku sedang mempedicure kuku indah dan lentikku, tauk. DASAR BAKTERI GANTENG!"

Jisoo bengong, dia disadarkan dengan dering pada ponselnya, dan memunculkan nama Hansol dilayar ponselnya. "Halo?"

"Pembalasanku indah sekalikan?"

10 detik berdiri seperti orang bodoh, Jisoo menyadari anak remaja berusia 16 tahun itu SUDAH BERHASIL MENGERJAINYA—Jadi, _intinya_ kebohongan Hansol lebih nyata dan sadis, well meski begitu –Jisoo si paman-paman ganteng itu tidak pernah kapok tuh.

.

"Anggap saja samchon berhasil menipuku."cuek Hansol. Dia segera membaringkan tubuhnya keatas ranjang rawat milik Seungkwan, yang selimut dan sepreinya telah di tata rapi.

Seungkwan sudah sembuh dan Hansol bersyukur akan fakta itu.

"makanya lain kali berpikirlah lebih tenang, Hansolie."

Hansol terkekeh pelan, "Iya, Peaches."

Dipanggil dengan julukan manis itu Seungkwan hanya bisa menunduk malu. "dia mendudukan diri disamping ranjang, sengaja memijat kaki Hansol.

"wah, kau memang jago memijat. Seungkwanie."

Seungkwan mendengus, "Aku bukan tukang pijat, Hansolie."protesnya.

"yeah, memang bukan tapi kau itu tukang pijat special untukku. Peaches?"

Mata Seungkwan mengerling lalu mendengus gemas, kadang Seungkwan merasa heran, Hansol itu selalu cuek, dingin, menyebalkan tapi ketika berada disekitar Seungkwan jauh lebih menyebalkan lagi, suka menggombal, menggoda dirinya, sering tertawa aneh tapi tetap tampan, sok kuat didepan orang padahal hatinya bahkan lebih hangat dari sunrise sekalipun, tapi fisiknya memang tangguh sih...wajarlah Hansolkan atlet taekwondo bahkan pemegang sabuk hitam lagi, cari mati saja yang berani membuat Hansol murka.

"Aku kesepian sekali disekolah."

"Urusannya denganku?"

"Ada dong, kaukan belahan jiwaku. Tanpamu aku hanyalah butiran debu, baby!"

Seungkwan menautkan alisnya, "Sepertinya quotes itu tidak asing?"

Hansol tertawa geli, "apalah arti sebuah quotes dibandingkan dirimu, Seungkwanie."hansol mendudukan tubuhnya lalu menarik dagu Seungkwan untuk mempertipis jarak diantara mereka –siap saling berciuman namun...hell yeah.

"UEKHEM!"deheman bariton itu menghentikan aksi agresive Hansol. "Ingat ya, gundul. Aku masih ada disini, kalian pikir aku INI TEMBOK?"Tekan Jisoo pada kata Tembok, dia terlihat sebal sekali.

Hansol tersenyum mencemooh. "Kau memang tembok, maka dari itu ku sarankan berciuman saja dengan tembok putih bersih tak berdosa tepat dibelakangmu?!"tandas Hansol kurang ajar. Dia kembali menatap Seungkwan dengan sorot sayang, "Hey, Seungkwanie?"

Seungkwan mengerjap, "Hm?"sahutnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"Hansol melipat kakinya, merapatkan diri pada tubuh Seungkwan –memeluk tubuh itu, menyandarkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Seungkwan. Sesekali Ia menghirup aroma tubuh Seungkwan, citrus dan apel –perpaduan unik namun –memabukan.

Seungkwan balah memeluk Hansol, "Tentu saja, aku tidak pernah sebaik ini. Apa kau masih percaya apa yang dikatakan Samchon?"

Hansol masih sibuk dalam-dalam aroma tubuh yang selalu Ia rindukan setiap detiknya. "Tidak, kok. Aku hanya takut itu benar-benar sungguhan makanya aku langsung percaya dengan kebohongan menyedihkan itu."

"Baguslah, aku akan baik-baik saja dengan adanya dirimu dalam setiap nafasku."urat saraf Hansol yang terus saja menegang terasa lebih rileks saat suara Seungkwan merasuk kedalam pendengarannya.

"Lalu, apa yang aku rasakan tadi. Kenapa kepalau terasa begitu sakit. Kau tidak apa-apa, aneh...biasanya saat kau kesakitan aku juga begitu."Seungkwan menghela nafas, "Aku sempat merasakan rasa sakit itu tapi setelah di diagnosa oleh Samchon, tidak ada apapun dihasil rontgenku."tegas Seungkwan. Dia benar-benar menjelaskan secara detail agar menghilangkan rasa khawatir pada kekasihnya.

Hansol mengangguk paham, "Hahh, aromamu benar-benar memabukan. Peaches."

Seungkwan merasakan tubuhnya meremang saat nafas hangat Hansol ditiupkan begitu sensual pada lehernya, dia berusaha mendorong tubuh tinggi Hansol dari tubuhnya. Dia bukannya takut tapi merasa malu saja. Mereka terlalu belia untuk melakukan hal tidak senonoh.

Hansol harus dibuat kesal ketika Seungkwan berhasil melepaskan kukungan posesifnya, "Kau mabuk, Hansol."kata Seungkwan.

"Aku mabuk tubuhmu, Seungkwanie."suara bernada genit itu Seungkwan bergetar ngeri, walau Seungkwan jelas risih akan sifat agak mesum Hansol, dia tidak bisa memungkiri hatinya sudah terlalu menyayangi Hansol, sehidup-hidupnya dia nanti.

"Aku yakin sekali salah satu penghuni rumah sakit ini sudah mulai mempengaruhi otak –warasmu, jadi ayo pulang saja."ajak Seungkwan.

Hansol mengangguk setuju, "Kita pulang dan akan i –aduh, hei –kok, aku dipukuli sih! Hei –hei, jangan tendang kakiku. Sakit loh –aaaargh aduh!"

"Minta maaf.."tuntut Seungkwan.

"Untuk?"tanya Hansol, iseng.

"Whatever, pulang atau mati saja sana."

"Matinya sama kamu sih tidak apa-apa."Hansol memiting leher Seungkwan. "ADUH!"keluh Seungkwan, namun sebuah bibir lembut menempel cepat dipermukaan bibirnya. Dia menyadari bahwa itu bibir Hansol."EH –LOH! AH BIBIR PERAWANKU!"di susul dengan teriakan histeris dari Seungkwan. "AH BIBIRMU MANIS SEKALI! PEACHES!"—Hansol. "KU BUNUH KAU JIKA TERTANGKAP, CHOI—EMPEDUPAHIT-HANSOL!"

Mereka tertawa bersama disiang itu. Saling mencinta, saling memiliki dalam kekurangan mereka. Dan...Hansol berkata,..."Semua akan terasa lebih baik saat kau bersama orang terdekatmu, dan dia sendiri akan memakai kesempatan ini –untuk menciptakan kenangan yang tak akan terlupakan bersama –dunia kecilnya, peachesnya...Boo Seungkwannya, sampai nanti waktu menutup mata."

.

END...Or NEXT?

Mind to review?

*deep bow from _Fanie68_ *


End file.
